Bad Night
by dontaskmeaboutit
Summary: I watched as the man raised a machete, MY machete, its cold steel gleamed in the bright morning sun. He brought the machete down in a strong blow. -Rated M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is the first fan-fic I have ever written, so please don't be too harsh, but again please review and tell me what you thought! Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

I watched as the man raised a machete, MY machete, its cold steel gleamed in the bright morning sun. He brought the machete down in a strong blow, when it came back up the gleam was gone and instead it was a deep red...I could not stand the sight and I slid into the darkness.

I awoke later that night to the smell of cooking meat in the distance, and on the ground next to me in a swath of blood lay the head of Selena, my Seviper. The man walked through the treeline, into the open field where I lay, and let out a deep-throated laugh. My stomach churned, and in a fit of rage I began to scream and thrash on the ground to no avail. The thrashing had rubbed my wrists raw on the rope with which I was bound, causing them to begin to bleed. All I could think to do was spit at his feet and let out a long stream of obcenities...which only seemed to amuse him.I still don't understand why he had attacked, the man had snuck up on us, when he attacked me, I yelled for my other pokemon to run, Selena stayed to protect me...foolish snake...she was rash and he managed to pin her to the ground, and then ended her life, but she won't be alone for long, I'm sure I'll be joining her soon. The man soon became tired of my howls and slowly approached me with the machete raised above his head, and then as I was preparing to say my final prayers and give up all hope a miracle happened.

Two deafening roars escaped the forest, and by the time he turned to see the source, they were upon him. What happened in seconds seemed to take hours, my Typhlosion, Crim, rushed out of the forest and in a wheel of flame he scorched the mans arm, disarming him. Just as quickly as the fire died, Crim had spun around and tackled the man to the ground on his back, pinned. A large Salamence...Sasha?...lumbered towards the pinned man and let out a low menacing snarl. Sasha bore his teeth into the soft flesh near the shoulder, and tore his arm clean off. The man cryed out in pain, as the bloody pulp of what he once called his shoulder was shredded to pieces. The idiot began insulting the two, saying that he would kill them for what they had done, even as a pool of blood began to well up in the dirt around his shoulder.

I could see the fury in Crims' eyes, and knew that he was tired of this murderers false bravado. Crim let out one final terrifying roar, and I was glad to know that this man would not get away with what he had done to my family. The flames on Crims' back erupted and began to dance vicariously, I had to fight to not go into a trance, as I knew I would want to remember the spectacle unfolding before my eyes. Heat began to emanate from every bit of his form, he leaned back his head, his angled features accentuated in the moonlight. Staring back down at his victim, he let a tendril of smoke escape his nostrils, before unleashing a brilliant red torrent of fire directly in the mans face.

He screamed and writhed, attempting to free himself, but Sasha stomped down on his free arm, crushing it, I could hear the bones snap and crunch under the Salamences' great weight. All the while, the flames blistered the mans face, and began to peel away at the flesh. His muscles burned away and the man let out one last blood currdling scream...before Crim stepped off of him and walked away, leaving behind a smoldering corpse. Suddenly I could smell it, all of it, the smell of burnt flesh washed over me, clogging my nostrils and I turned away to try and avoid the smell. I felt the bonds over my hands severed, and a Poochyena slumped down at my side, poor Bogart, he must be so frightened by what had happened...I pulled him into my arms and leaned back against a tree nearby, while he licked the wounds on my wrists. I fell into a deep sleep, glad that everything was over and we were all ok...and then I remembered what I would have to do first thing in the morning...I would bury Selena, or at least what was left of her...

**E/N**: I wrote this as a one-shot, but if I get enough positive reviews, I may flesh it out a bit...or even just create a new storyline with these base characters. Please Review so I know what you all thought! And feel free to send me a PM if there's anything you want to mention to me. Thanks! Oh, and I just did a quick edit, to fix some typos ane other errors, if you ever notice anything major like that, just tell me and I can go back and fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I decided to write a second chapter for this story I hope everyone likes it. Please review, and as always constructive criticism is welcome.

That night I dreamt…I dreamt of the night I met poor Bogart…and of the vow I had made to him…

--

It was seven months ago, and I was traveling through Petalburg Woods with Crim, Sasha and Selena, when Crim stopped to sniff the air. He turned and rushed out into the trees, stunned, we followed. When we had caught up with him, he stood still and stared…I followed his gaze and met a horrible sight. The grass had been strewn with blood, a female mightyena lay in the center. She was covered in bite and claw wounds, her tail had been severed, an ear was missing and one of her legs lay odd…it had been torn from the socket, dislocated. I heard a small whimper and the body began to move, I had no idea how it could be possible for her to still be alive after all she had been through.

I crept closer to the body and turned her on her side…and there curled into a ball under her was a baby poochyena, so young that its eyes hadn't even opened yet…It was surrounded by the body of not just its mother, but also those of its littermates. I could not believe that there was anything that could be so sick as to do this to creatures so young…I lost my constitution and vomited in a nearby bush. I returned and picked up the young poochyena carrying him away from the horrible scene. I looked at my friends and they knew what I wanted of them, just by seeing the look on my face. Crim ran off to search along a strip of the nearby woods, sweeping through different areas in search of the killer. Serena coiled herself around Sashas' neck; he spread his wings and took to the air in a large burst of air.

I walked around between the trees, rocking the pup as I went. I sat down by a nearby tree and looked down at him, and I knew without a second thought, that he was mine to take care of and I would protect him to my last breath. It was on that day that there would be four of us now, no longer just three. I looked at his face and said, "_You_ will never be alone again."

--

I woke with a start, remembering that now we were again just three, and the happiness Selena had brought into our lives for so long…would now be gone. The time had come for her to be buried; I set Bo on the ground and stood up. Crim walked to my side and told me, "You should not be doing this alone, she was a part of my family as well…I will help." He had sifted threw what he could find of our supplies, and found a shovel for me to use; he would use his claws to dig up the dirt. We worked silently, after roughly two hours of digging we had a good six-foot deep hole in which to bury her. We gathered her remains, including what the man had stripped from her and begun to cook, and laid them in the grave. With tears in my eyes, my throat choked up and I began to fill the hole, weeping with every shovel. When I was finished, Crim looked down at the grave and whispered, "Every action of our lives touches on some chord that will vibrate in eternity."; and he left me to mourn.

We stayed the night again, to rest before we continued. The next morning I decided to search the mans belongings to see if there was any clue as to why he had attacked us… I found a small sack filled with the pelts of many different pokemon…so he was a hunter, I should have guessed. Only the truly sick and depraved hunt pokemon, I can never understand why any man would want to hurt such amazing creatures…let alone eat them. On my way back to camp I found the bloody machete lying on the ground, the hilt scorched and the blade still hot to the touch. I knew that I could never use this weapon again, but also that it deserved to redeem itself, and so that I could discard it in peace. I walked near the corpse of this foul man and gave him a strong kick to the ribs in anger, and then took the machete up with both hands and brought the blade down, severing his head from his torso…but that was not enough. I hefted the blade and struck straight down and into the center of his forehead; it quivered as it stuck into place. Leaving it stand there embedded, I turned and strode back to the camp…to my family.

With a false bravado, I kicked Sasha into consciousness. He stared up at me and yelled, "Ostyn'! No need violence, I get up, I get up… just grab me a bottle of my vater…" I sighed and brought him his last bottle of vodka; he drank it down in one large swig, shambled to his feet, spread his wings and yawned. Crim walked up to my side on all fours with Bo on his back, which seemed to elate the pup…Crim only seemed indifferent. Sasha looked down at us and in a jolly tone said, "Vell! Shall ve be off?"

E/N: Well that's chapter 2, I hope you all liked it! I plan on writing a 3rd chapter soon…oh and some of you may want to know that "Ostyn'" means Chill out in Russian…at least I believe it does, ha. So, again, please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
